The goal of this research is to determine the mechanism of insulin resistance, in vivo and in vitro, in women with polycystic ovary syndrome (PCO) and to study whether PCO identifies families who have insulin resistance and who are at risk to develop non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM).